HQ
:This article is about the room that was formerly next to the Sport Shop. For other agent rooms, see HQ (disambiguation). The HQ (also known as P.S.A. Headquarters) was a secret area in Club Penguin that for a long time could be accessed only by Secret Agents. Secret Missions could be played here. Before it shut down, there were 11 Secret Missions to play. The HQ also had a small catalog, The F.I.S.H, which contained information about Secret Agents and sold agent items such as Night Vision Goggles which were hidden therein. However, there were no non-member items in the catalog. After the destruction, the Headquarters has been moved to the Everyday Phoning Facility, a building replacing the Sport Shop. The building name had the initials of the Elite Penguin Force, disguising its real identity. The new building has better technology, is larger, and proved to be superior. History When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small, empty room. Later, penguins helped expand it. You could have access to almost any room in Club Penguin by clicking on a screen. Furthermore, when the Cove and Forest were added in Club Penguin, three new TVs were added. When The Stage opened, the blank screen showed it's picture. Almost a year later, an additional screen was added for the new Dojo Courtyard. Before the destruction, the HQ contained 26 monitors. It also had a blank screen. On May 18th, 2010 the HQ was destroyed by a Popcorn Bomb. Although the room still exists, it cannot be accessed in Club Penguin. You can only access it through trainers such as Penguin Storm. VR Room Although the HQ was removed, on June 10, 2010 it became usable via the VR Room. The VR Room replicated the HQ as it appeared in 2005, 2007, and 2010. The PSA Missions can also be accessed here. However, the room is just a hologram, and features of the old HQs are not usable. (For example, clicking on the HQ 2007 monitors will not teleport you.) The VR Room's primary purpose is to remind penguins of the PSA. It should be noted that the PSA was not terminated all together, PSA merged with the EPF. Some penguins miss the PSA HQ, the missions, and the PSA in general. The logical reasoning behind this is because no one saw the Popcorn Explosion coming, and everything occurred very fast. Trivia *The P.S.A. gear bought here (spy glasses, tuxedo, bowtie, night fuckers) are uncommon since they can not be bought anymore. *If you have Penguin Storm you can still go in this room, however this is against Club penguin Rules and if Club Penguin caught you, you would be banned. *The last edition of the HQ had 26 monitors, but The F.I.S.H. said there was only 21 monitors. It may have been refering to the earlier editions of the HQ. *To this day, no one knows why there was a Blank Monitor in the HQ, and since it's destruction, no one can answer the question. However, it may be because of when the Ice Rink and the Stadium switched. It is also possible that it could just be a spare. *The HQ used to be a small one with a monitor and a white board with a tube light on the top. Then Disney changed them into a bigger one. *For a year after the Popcorn Explosion, the address can be used to get in to the now destroyed HQ. However, it no longer works as the SWF file for the HQ was deleted around the time of the Battle of Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!. Parties *The first time the HQ was decorated was for the Christmas Party 2008. *The second and last time the HQ was decorated was for the Holiday Party 2009. Gallery Old PSA HQ.png|The earliest P.S.A. Headquarters. Spy Headquarters.PNG|The Spy Headquarters before the addition of the Cove and Forest. New HQ after Dojo Courtyard added.jpg|The Spy HQ after the Dojo Courtyard and a blank screen was added. New hq.PNG|The Spy Headquarters without the Command Room entrance. New HQ command.PNG|The Spy Headquarters after the release of the Command Room. Hqdecorated.png|The Spy Headquarters decorated for the first time ever at the Christmas Party 2008. HQ HP 09.png|The HQ decorated for the Holiday Party 2009. Club Penguin Hq after popcorn bomb.jpg|The HQ during its final days of existence. Become An Agent HQ 001.jpg|The HQ, as seen while taking the "Become A PSA Agent" test. See also *Secret Agents *Sport Shop *Gadget Room *Changing Rooms *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *Elite Penguin Force Missions *Gary *Everyday Phoning Facility *VR Room *PSA Secret Missions *Penguin Secret Agency SWF *Spy Headquarters After The Popcorn Bomb incident *The Spy Headquarters *The Christmas Party 2009 *Music Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Disasters Category:Article